The Search
by Twin-Swords
Summary: A PreDestined Oneshot starring Chris, Wyatt, and our favorite halfmanticore D.J. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: **The only character here that _strikermac_ and I actually own is D.J. He's ours and we love him dearly. Please don't use him without our permission. We do not, however, own Charmed, Chris or Wyatt Halliwell, even though we wish we did. We just like to write about them.

**Author's Note**: Jen wrote this while I was on vacation a while back for the folks on the "Destined" boards. I came back to find it and loved it. I do have to suggest you not eat or drink anything while reading it though. It's just a snippet of something that our three favorite magical guys get into. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Read and review!

----------------------------------------

**Pre-Destined Short Three: The Search**

**Chris, Wyatt and D.J. Oneshot**

Looking up and down the street, D.J. Anderson stepped inside the seedy looking building. As he walked through the hallway he looked over his shoulder, he had the strangest feeling someone was following him. Then he looked at the small notebook in his hand and knocked on the door. The guy opened it a crack, he looked like a madman and was looking him over like he was his next victim. Then he opened the door for D.J. and looked up and down the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"Anyone follow you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Here's the merchandise." The guy opened the trunk and D.J. squatted down and looked at the stuff and frowned.

"It's not here. Darn it, I was sure you'd have it."

"Here, this is the address of another dealer. Just be careful when you go into this neighborhood."

"Thanks Ned." D.J. opened the door and looked up and down the hallway and Ned quickly shut the door behind him.

D.J. pulled the collar of his army jacket up and stuffed his hands into the pockets and walked onto the darkened streets. D.J. turned into the nearest alley and looked around, then shimmered off.

----------------------------------------

Wyatt Halliwell watched his best friend leave the building and waited for him to enter the empty alleyway. Then Wyatt walked into the building and walked to the door D.J. had just knocked on. The guy looked out the door, his gray eyes were wide- opened and wild. Wyatt shivered then the man frowned at him.

"The sign says no solicitation."

"I'm not selling anything sir, I just wanted to know what the other guy bought." Wyatt said as he tried to look inside.

"What my customers buy or don't buy is none of your business." With that he slammed the door in Wyatt's face.

"Wait!" Wyatt knocked on the door again. "He's my best friend, I'm just looking out for him."

"I said, get out of here. I won't ask again." The guy opened the door a crack and pointed a rifle at Wyatt.

"Hostile much? Geez." Wyatt raised his hands and backed off. Wyatt sneered as he left the building and walked down the block and into the alley where he orbed out.

----------------------------------------

Chris Halliwell followed D.J. down the street, shaking his head Chris really needed to give the half-manticore lessons on how to be street smart. Since they had started following him earlier today, he'd nearly been mugged three times. He'd only been saved by Wyatt's significant size. D.J. looked at the paper in his hand, Chris watched him look up and down the street then disappeared inside another building. Chris walked up to the door and watched Wyatt's best friend walk down the hall and knock on a door and the door opened and D.J. quickly walked inside.

Chris walked in and hid in an alcove across from the apartment and waited. When D.J. walked out, Chris looked inside the room and frowned, it was a really ugly looking apartment. D.J. shook his head and walked out the door of the building and onto the streets, a slight rain had decided to fall just then.

_On the move again._ Chris said to Wyatt through their empathic link as he walked to the door and watched D.J. who looked agitated. _Someone in this area is going to kill him for that ugly green jacket if he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings._

_I've got him._ Wyatt said as he followed D.J. _I'd gladly allow them to keep that jacket._

_Any idea, what he is looking for? These are some pretty seedy places he's been visiting._ Chris said as he smiled and wrote down the address of the sixth place he'd followed D.J. to today.

_No idea_.

_You don't think he's doing drugs or anything like that?_ Chris asked as he walked into a convenience store.

_Don't know. For all I know he's looking for some porn mag with an actress that is old enough to be his grandmother on the front. Ewww.._ Wyatt shivered as he buttoned his jean jacket up.

_Why must you put those thoughts into my head? That's just sick. Where are we heading this time?_

_Another filthy neighborhood I'm sure. Can't he choose some nice suburban area to check out?_

_Shut up and follow him. I'm gonna grab a soda, call me when he makes his next stop._

_Will do._

----------------------------------------

D.J. was sure he was never going to find it. The rain was now a downpour as D.J. walked up to the pay by the hour motel. He smiled anxiously at the one woman who was looking the seventeen year old over. D.J. looked at the motel number and knocked on the door. The door opened and D.J. slipped inside and door closed.

Wyatt frowned as his best friend slipped inside the motel room. There was nothing good that could come out of going inside a motel like that.

"Hey, he inside the motel?" Chris asked as he handed his brother a soda.

"Thanks. Went in about three minutes ago." Wyatt took a sip.

"Should we approach him? Or get his dad?"

"Not sure. Did you buy any Cheetos?"

"No, just the drinks."

"Really need some Cheetos."

"I'm sure you do." Chris rolled his eyes. "Can we concentrate on D.J.?"

"Right D.J." Wyatt sighed. "But, I'm hungry."

"Now you're sounding like him."

"I say we stop this cloak and dagger crap and ask him what's up." Wyatt finally said as he leaned against the light pole.

"Obscure movie of the eighties, he'd be impressed." The door opened and D.J. came out with a bag that he tucked inside his jacket. Then walked onto the sidewalk. "Let's see what your boy purchased shall we?"

"Let's do it." Wyatt followed D.J. down the block and when he looked over his shoulder nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Crap, you two scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here? Demons? Vampires? Ghosts?"

"Half-manticore with a death wish." Wyatt said as he reached inside D.J.'s jacket and plucked the bag out.

"Hey, give that back."

"What is it Dee?" Chris asked as Wyatt held the bag tightly.

"None of your business. Now give it back!" He made a grab for the bag and Wyatt held it out of his reach and smiled.

"D.J. as your closest friend I have to make sure you're not in any danger."

"I'm not! Now please give me my bag." Wyatt opened the bag and D.J. leapt at the bag. "Wy! It's mine, give it."

"It's for your own good." Wyatt reached in and pulled out the contents and his mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me? You nearly got killed for this?" He stuffed the thing back into the bag and thrust it into Chris' hands.

"I was perfectly safe. Give it to me!" D.J. was now whining and went to tackle Chris, but Wyatt grabbed him around the neck. "Ow."

"Oh I'm not hurting you, baby."

"Is this a joke?" Chris looked in the bag and a smile formed that he was having the hardest time holding back. "Are we on some sort of reality show? I mean I thought those shows were considered old fashioned now, but..."

"It's not a joke. Give me my bag."

"We have been following you all day long, protecting you from getting killed in some of the worst neighborhoods in California for this?"

"I never told you to follow me. I can look out for myself. Now Chris, give me my bag."

"We really need to stage an intervention. You've finally hit rock bottom Dee."

"Give me my bag." D.J. screamed and Chris smiled and handed it to him. "Thank you." He sneered at the brothers and tucked the bag back inside his jacket.

"Fine Grumpy." Chris smiled brightly as D.J. blushed. "I can't believe you spent all day looking for that."

"I was missing it from my collection."

"You collect _The Smurfs_ cartoons?" Wyatt laughed hysterically as Chris chuckled.

"It's a blackmarket version." The brother's laughed even harder.

"Blackmarket _Smurf_ cartoons. Now I've heard everything," Chris said.

"I think I would have rather it had been porn." Wyatt said as he walked away from D.J. shaking his head in disbelief.

"Or drugs. Less embarrassing." Chris caught up with his brother leaving D.J. mumbling under his breath.

"Aunt Phoebe found Dora a _Strawberry Shortcake _movie. Maybe you could negotiate for it Dee." Wyatt said as he turned into an alley.

"You're so not funny. Besides, I already own all of those movies." Both brother's got very quiet and looked at each other, both of their jaws dropped in awe. Then both of the Halliwells burst into hysterics, Chris bent over and grabbed his stomach before orbing off. "It's a classic!" D.J. screamed and shimmered off knowing he'd never hear the end of this one


End file.
